


A New Year's Surprise

by tehzeldamaster



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehzeldamaster/pseuds/tehzeldamaster
Summary: The boys head back from the New Year's Eve party, and things take a steamy detour...
Relationships: Shiki Granbell & Weisz Steiner, Shiki Granbell/Weisz Steiner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A New Year's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here! I'm excited to share this, but please keep in mind that I've never written something like this before. So be nice♥️

Weisz slowly opened his eyes on New Year's Day. He figured it must’ve been late in the morning, as there were already rays of light creeping in through the gaps of the curtains in his room. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his legs - or at least, that’s what he thought it was. Blinking a few times and becoming more aware of his surroundings, he realized that the warmth was not in fact from the sun, but another pair of legs wrapped around his own. Curiously, he shifted his head to the side so that he could get a better view. Clinging to him was none other than Shiki, who was still sleeping peacefully despite Weisz's few movements. A bit shocked to find himself sharing the same bed as him, he felt his cheeks becoming flushed as he recalled the night before.

\---

The two of them had left the party that the crew was having for New Year's Eve earlier than the others - after partaking in their fair share of celebratory drinks first of course. Shiki, who was new to drinking and had a lower alcohol tolerance, was seemingly rather tipsy. Feeling like he should have cut him off sooner, Weisz had decided to take responsibility for the drunken boy the remainder of the night. Together, they walked through the dimly lit corridors of the Edens Zero on their way back to the unit of rooms. His whole body felt warm from the alcohol and being alone with Shiki like this made his heart beat uncontrollably as well. He was restless.

Weisz noticed that the black-haired boy found himself stumbling down the hall, and before he could trip over his own feet, the blonde reached his hand out to grab Shiki's. The boy, who was wearing a satisfied grin that stretched across his face, turned to him and confessed, "Weisz...will you kiss me more?"  
"Ehh?!" the blonde exclaimed, thinking back to midnight; wherein Shiki had taken full advantage of the celebratory tradition to sneak a kiss in front of all the others.  
"Well, I want to kiss you more but..." his voice trailed off as he tilted his head downwards, "I want you to want to kiss me more too."  
"Shiki, y-you're drunk."  
"Well, maybe a little bit. But drunk or sober, this is how I feel. I like you a lot, so I want to kiss you a lot. That’s normal, right?" Weisz's cheeks burned and he could feel a wave of heat roll up his body. He didn't answer, just looked Shiki in the eyes. The boy looked up at him and pouted a bit.  
"Please?" he asked softly, in a way that then sent shivers down Weisz's spine. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but he acted without hesitation. The next thing he knew his lips were pressed to Shiki's in a bout of passion, their hands still intertwined.

Though he would never admit it out loud, Weisz wanted Shiki as much as the boy wanted him, and he longed to embrace him just like this. As his tongue danced around Shiki's, he gently pushed him flush against the wall - letting go of the boy's hand in order to hold his face. Weisz could still taste the sweet remnants of champagne left on Shiki’s lips as they kissed. He felt the boy’s fingers run through his hair. As his own hands traced down Shiki's neck making their way to his waist, Weisz found himself getting rather heated. He wasn't the only one either, as after every few kisses Shiki let out a short whimper of bliss. It was enough to make Weisz lose control, and he could feel the fabric of his pants growing tighter with each second that passed. Shiki, too, took notice and briefly pulled away from Weisz's lips.

"I...I want to stay with you like this, but maybe we should make it back to your room first."  
Weisz, breathing heavily, quickly glanced in both directions of the hallway, checking for anyone lurking in the corridors. He had gotten so wrapped up in the moment that he had forgotten that they were still in a communal area that anyone could have walked in on. He put his hand to the back of his neck.  
"Shiki, I think I should maybe take you back to your own room."  
"No! I want to stay with you tonight."  
"You're drunk and I-"  
"I'm not as drunk as you seem to think," Shiki sighed "I was faking a lot of that back at the party. I just wanted an excuse to be alone with you." The boy moved forward, closing the distance between the two. He looked Weisz in the eyes, "the rest of them will probably be down in the main room for a while still." Weisz's temperature continued to rise, as he avoided eye contact.  
"S-so?"  
"I think you know exactly what I’m getting at," Shiki smirked. He leaned in and kissed Weisz once more before pulling away and grabbing his hand to lead him along, "so, let's go and take care of each other~♡"

\---

Their kisses were hot, and over time became impatient and sloppy. The two were so focused on each other that they had completely bypassed the lights and even the lock on the door. The room instead was only illuminated by the moonlight outside seeping in through the window. To Weisz's surprise, Shiki had taken the lead and pounced on top of him as soon as they reached the edge of his bed. He didn't mind it though - rather, the assertiveness turned him on. With surprising dexterity, the buttons on his shirt were quickly undone and his skin exposed. Soon after, he felt Shiki's hand roam over the surface of his body, eventually finding itself at the bulge of his pants. Weisz moaned at the touch, causing Shiki to pull away from his lips and smile down at him.  
"You like that, hmm?" he teased.  
"Shut up," Weisz panted.  
"Or what?" The boy responded, continuing to caress him. Shiki’s lips landed at the crook of Weisz’s neck, and the blonde twitched at the sensation. His breath became heavier, and he ran his own hands down Shiki’s back – settling themselves on his ass and tightly gripping with a certain urgency.  
"If you keep this up, I'll have to take matters into my own hands, Shiki."  
"Oh?"  
Weisz rose upwards and looked up at Shiki who was now straddling his lap. "You've been one hell of a tease all night," he flirted. "If you want it that bad, then you better be prepared."  
Shiki peered down with a hungry look in his eyes as he licked his lips, "I am. I want you."

Those words made Weisz ravenous, and he immediately flipped them both over so that he towered over the black-haired boy. Looking down at Shiki sprawled out on the bed beneath him made his heart beat fast, and his pants throb. Barely controlling his urges, he leaned down to kiss the boy softly before unbuttoning and slipping his pants off. His hand gravitated to his lower region and as soon as it made contact, Shiki began to squirm and confidently moaned in pleasure.  
"And here I was thinking I was the only one," Weisz taunted, his voice low and raspy. "I didn't expect you to kiss me like that in front of the others. When you did, I was shocked, but at the same time," he paused to lean down and plant kisses on the skin below Shiki’s ear, "it turned me on."  
With that, he pulled at the boy's boxers and slid a pair of fingers between his legs. Shiki whimpered as Weisz eased into him, and the small sounds grew and filled with ecstasy. Weisz bit his lip as he watched the boy writhe in bliss beneath him. He knew the boy all too well - though he acted innocent and airheaded around the others, Weisz knew better than anyone that he also harbored a side that was clever enough to get exactly what he wanted. The side of him that had Weisz wrapped around his finger.

"Mmm, that's enough," he asserted, pulling himself away. The corner of his mouth curled upwards into his signature smirk, "I think it's about my turn now."  
Shiki nodded in agreement. The blonde unbuckled the belt sitting at his slim waist, and in one quick motion his pants were gone - leaving himself exposed, his arousal on display. The black-haired boy sprung forward eagerly.  
"Relax, let me."  
He took it in his hands and wrapped his lips around the tip. A wave of pleasure came crashing over Weisz as Shiki continued to take every inch into his mouth. He could feel the boy's tongue travel around the circumference, and it caused him to let out a couple unexpected moans.  
“Shit,” he growled. Shiki always knew exactly how to make him feel good, and tonight was definitely no exception. It was exactly what he craved. He felt himself nearing his peak, and at that he brought his hand to the top of Shiki’s head, gripping the boy’s scruffy hair in his hand.  
"Shiki," he panted, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. "Let me fuck you, right now."  
The boy lifted his head, Weisz's cock leaving his mouth, now sopping wet. He beamed up at the blonde, "Please do~♡"

Shiki laid back and Weisz grasped the boy's thighs in his hands as he slowly entered. Gazing down, he watched the boy's face flood with pleasure the further he went - just when he thought he couldn't feel any more aroused, Shiki found a way to make him insatiable. The boy grasped at the sheets around him as Weisz brought the pace up. He took it slow to start for Shiki's sake and gradually built up a rhythm. Every ounce of tension that he had been holding onto suddenly started to dissolve and absolute pleasure took over. At this point, he really couldn’t control the sounds that escaped his mouth. The whole room filled with moans and grunts as the boys let themselves go.

It was getting late and though Weisz had worried before about any of their crewmates overhearing any of their exploits, he certainly didn't care now. Being careful not to miss a beat, he pulled Shiki up and held him on his lap. The boy clutched his shoulder for balance as they continued pushing themselves to reach their peak. By now the feeling was more than Weisz could handle. He throbbed and felt himself getting closer to release. Panting, he put his forehead to the boy's, "Shiki I-"

The boy focused in on Weisz's eyes, giving him his full attention. His own dark-colored eyes glimmered in the soft light filling the room. They were innocent, but the look of euphoria still overwhelmed his face. It made Weisz's heart ache, and he couldn't hold back a second longer. He pressed his lips to Shiki's as he reached his climax. Overflowing with pleasure, he let out one final grunt as Shiki took all of him. The boy, too, moaned wistfully at the last few strokes, feeling a whole wave of pleasure all for himself. Together they felt fulfilled. The two, now both panting in unison shared one last passionate kiss before separating themselves and falling to the bed in exhaustion.

Suddenly, the room was quiet. The boys were speechless and took a few moments to catch their breath. Eventually, Shiki broke the silence.  
"Weisz, what is it that you were going to say just then? You never finished your thought," he said curiously, rolling onto his side to face the blonde.  
"Oh, I uhm," Weisz felt his cheeks getting hot. He, too, turned so that he could make proper eye contact with the black-haired boy. "I was just going to say that I-" he said, looking deeply into his sparkling eyes, "I love you..."  
Shiki's eyes lit up and his words fell out with overwhelming conviction, "I love you too Weisz, so much!" His confidence was endearing, and it made Weisz's heart melt. This was one of Shiki’s many charms that Weisz had fallen for in the first place. He took the boy into his arms, holding him close to his heart.  
"Maybe...maybe we can stay just like this for tonight. If that's okay with you Shiki."  
"Of course, nothing would make me happier!" he said, nestling his head into Weisz's shoulder.  
Hearing that put him at ease, and he couldn’t help but smile as he thought to himself, ” _Yeah, me too_.”


End file.
